Sink Deeper in to Darkness
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: Gray's friend, Elina Faust, a S-class Wizard finally comes home after a long journey away from home. He feels relieved when she stays, but what is this feeling he has that she's hiding stuff from him? *Sorry, bad summary! GrayXOC GrayOC Gray x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a new fanfic! Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and I'll be updating the others soon!**_

_**-CTS!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**_

In the large and crowded train station, a cloaked figure stood in the crowd with a shoulder bag hanging behind her. In her hand was a flower pot with a plant yet to bloom fully. Walking through the crowded platform, the figure kept a slow pace. There was a group of men talking in loud voices and she couldn't help but catch what the males were talking about.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, about Fairy Tail Mages again?"

The figure stopped and turned, a pair of dark amethyst eyes glanced at the males talking about the mages of the certain guild.

"They destroyed half of another village again!" The two males howled with laughter.

"Man! What's with that guild?"

"Wait until they destroy a whole country!"

A sigh escaped from her mouth and muttered under her breath, "Again, those idiots." She scoffed and stepped forward towards the trains letting the tail of her coat fly back, "I guess it's time to head back."

* * *

~*~At the Fairy tail Guild

* * *

"Shut up, Natsu!" Gray began a glared down with Natsu.

"Huh?! What?" The two hissed and growled at each other. Lucy let out a heavy sigh.

"They're at it again."

"Aye!" And the fight between them broke out again.

"No way! Really?" One of the wizards yelled.

"I heard she was coming back soon."

"Yes! Elina is finally coming back!"

Erza looked up surprised, "What? Elina is coming back?" She exclaimed.

"Eh? Elina? Who?" Erza turned to Lucy to explain, but a chair flew their way crashing in to the wall and shattering.

Erza was about to yell about the two, but stopped at soft rustling of the leaves.

"Be quiet." She muttered. But those words did not heed to the boys, "BE QUIET!" She yelled. And the doors shot open knocking away to boys who were arguing in to the wall. Everyone turned to the door and stared at the cloak figure standing there with her hand out. She looked up showing her smirk to the people and put her hand on her hip.

"I'm back~" The cloaked figure called out as she stood at the door of the Fairy Tale guild. Mouths dropped as the figure made her way to counter. Erza just smirked at the entrance.

"Welcome back," Mirajane greeted.

The figure raised her arm, pulling back her hood to release her soft, honey color hair. Softly smiling and she put her bag down.

"It's good to be back, Mira," She spoke.

Everyone got out of their seats.

"Elina!"

"Eli!" Everyone came to her bombarding her with questions.

"Welcome back!"

"It's been too long!"

"Did you get thin?"

"You should have messaged us!"

"Welcome back, Elina!"

The figure named Elina glanced around the guild as she was warmly greeted by the other members. She laughed and smiled at her comrades.

"I see there are some new faces since I last was here," She saw the broken chairs and table, "I see the fights haven't changed…" She turned to Mirajane, "Where's Master?"

"He's absent for now," Mirajane told her.

"I see, then-"

"Elina!" Without turning, Elina stepped to the side and dodged Natsu's fist. Letting out a deep sigh, she looked up at the Fire Salamander.

"Natsu… what?"

"Fight me! You promised that you'll fight me when you return." Elina smirked.

"You remembered?" She shrugged her shoulders, then nodded in agreement, "Fine,"

Using her free hand, she released her cape and let it fall to the ground. Under the cape, she wore a sleeveless, black top with brown cargo pants and brown boots. Elina put her hand out, gesturing Natsu to come. Natsu smirked and charged at her with a fist full of fire. Elina stepped forward, grabbing the fire dragon slayer's fist and the flames blew out as if it was absorbed in some way. Then suddenly, a burst of light shined from Elina's fist, causing a large and loud explosion to occur right in the guild. The doors shot open again as Natsu went flying out of the guild. He crashed down on the brick road covered in patches of black. People outside looked at the boy, then the Fairy Tail Guild Doors. When the dust cleared, most of the people where on the ground and the whole guild was a mess with Elina brushing off the dust from her clothing.

"Done."

Lucy's eyes widened, "She's no different than anyone here!" She exclaimed.

"Aye!"

Elina picked up her stuff and sighed.

"How long are you going to be staying?" Mirajane asked. Elina turned to her.

"Not sure yet," She replied.

"I see."

"I'm going home for now."

"Okay." She walked out the door, passed the unconscious Natsu. Lucy stared at her in shock.

"Who was she?" Lucy asked.

"Elina C. Faust, she's a mage here."

"Elina C. Faust!? She is? Wow," Lucy looked down at Natsu, "I can't believe Natsu was knocked out that easily. Is she stronger than Erza?" Lucy froze as those words slipped out of her mouth. She looked around in caution, but Erza was nowhere in plain sight, "Hm? Where's Erza? She was just here… Gray is gone too. Where did they go?"

* * *

Taking her house key out of her pocket, she unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm home." She called out. But there was no one to reply. Elina glanced around the hall and walked in. "Hm? Dalia? Aren't you home?" She set her bag and flower pot down on the table and walked to the library, "Hey~" She looked around to see no one occupying the room, "Where is she?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She heard a high voice yell from upstairs.

"Oi! Shut up, Midget! Let me hide!" another voice yelled back.

"How did you get in the first place?!"

Letting out a sigh, Elina walked to the door leading to her room and opened to find a small size girl and a fully clothed Gray arguing, with Erza standing in the corner of the room. Clearing her throat to catch the attention of everyone, she smiled.

"I'm… home…?"

"Elina!" The long, dark hair girl with dark wine eyes picked up her dress and ran to Elina's side, "You're late! What were you doing?! You were supposed to be back two weeks ago!"

"Sorry, I had a bit of trouble." Elina patted the little girl's head, "But thank you for waiting so patiently," Dalia pouted at first, but gave in and hugged Elina's waist.

"You owe me a lot of sweets and books."

"Okay, okay." Elina stood up straight and turned to Gray and Erza. "Hey guys, what brings you here?" Gray approached her first and embraced her tightly. "Hm?"

"I didn't get to say my welcome back yet." He whispered to her.

"You could have said it back at the guild."

"Natsu got in the way." Elina chuckled and hugged back her dear friend.

"It's good to see you too, Gray, but will you please put your clothes back on?" Gray's eyes widened and looked down to find himself only in his underwear.

"Wha-!" Erza whacked him behind the head.

"Gray…"

"Pervert," Dalia scoffed. Elina laughed at the scene.

"Welcome back, Elina." Erza greeted her.

"Thanks, Erza." She softly smiled, "How have you been?"

"Very well."

"How long are you planning on staying?" Gray asked fully dressed again.

"I'm still unsure, I might be around for a while." She laid down on her bed.

"You should stick around, everyone missed you." Gray took a seat on her desk chair, "And you should get to know the new people here."

"That might be a good idea." She sat up and sighed, "I could use some time for relaxing." Elina stretched her arm. "How about you guys stay for dinner? I'm going to go out of groceries. You guys could stay here." Elina told them as she headed out.

Walking down the streets of Magnolia Town, Elina stared deep into the sun setting sky with her arms behind her back.

A year and a half, for a year and a half she set out for a journey on her own to search of someone. A year and a half since she last walked through the streets of Magnolia Town. A year and a half since she saw her dear friends. Even if it was a short time, the time passed very slowly for her.

Elina let out a sigh turning her head down, "Sure was lonely…" She muttered to herself.

She continued walking until she came to a silent surrounding. Looking up to the gray stone with a name carved in. Smiling softly, she got down on one knee and waved her hand over the ground letting flowers bloom and surround the grave.

"I'm home, mother." She whispered and sat down, "I couldn't find any clues this time either," She began as she leaned back on her hands, "But I found more beautiful flowers to add to your collection. So it wasn't a complete loss." A small sigh was released and Elina's eyes averted to the ground.

A small wind blew letting her hair fly around, and the sweet smells of the blooming flowers surrounded her. She looked up hearing footsteps behind her.

"Are you okay?" She turned to the Ice mage as he approached her slowly. Elina gave a weak smile and nodded to her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up and looked down at the grave. She turned to Gray, and was embraced by him suddenly.

"Elina, we're always there for you, from now and on." He reminded her as his arms tightened around her. Elina laughed softly, but it faded away in to silence and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I haven't forgotten." She whispered softly. She looked up to him with a smiled, "Thanks, Gray." Gray smiled back to her.

"No need to thank me."

The two stood there in the tight embrace, not knowing they were being watched by a certain blonde, Celestial wizard.

* * *

~*~Next Day at the Guild

* * *

"Mira-san!" Lucy yelled. Mirajane turned to Lucy.

"Ara, what's wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked calmly with her usual smile.

"Is Elina-san dating Gray?!" Mirajane stared at the curious wizard and laughed.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well- I- um-… I saw them hugging yesterday."

"Oh, I see." Mirajane began cleaning the counter, "But it's not what you think." She explained.

"Eh?"

"Those two are like really close." Mirajane told Lucy, "Gray was the first one in this guild to make her laugh and ever since then, the two were always together." Mirajane washed the cups.

"Really?"

"Yeah, those two always were together, and Gray was always there for her." Lucy sighed in disappointment.

"Yet, they have no feeling for each other?" Mirajane looked up at Lucy and laughed.

"Well, not really."

"Eh?"

"Gray's has a crush on her for years." Lucy's eyes widened.

"EHHHHHHH~!?" She sat up, "Really?!"

"Yeah, he did confess to her before she left on her last journey."

"How did that go?" Mirajane looked to the side.

"She didn't know he was confessing her too…"

"Eh?"

"Elina is a bit dense…"

"What are you talking about?" The two jumped and turned to the young wizard. Elina was dressed in a black blazer over a white top with a black skirt and long black boots. Over her clothes, she wore an open long coat.

"Morning, Mira."

"Elina, what are you doing here?" Elina lifted a piece of paper and placed it on the counter.

"I'll be heading out for a job." Mirajane smiled and nodded.

"Okay, just be careful."

"Yeah,"

"Wait, I'm going too!" Elina turned to Gray and her eyes widened. "You haven't been around for a while. I think it's good to have someone with you." Elina raised an eye.

"Hey, I'm fine."

"Elina, it might be a good idea." Mirajane told her. "Gray should be there with you just in case." Elina stared at Gray, then nodded.

"Fine," She took the paper, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2: Black Scythe

**Hey guys! Thank you fro thoes who are following this story! And sorry for the late update!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll update the next one soon!**

**-CTS TT-TT**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Black Scythe_

_Standing at the door, her eyes remained wide as she refused to accept the sight that stood before her in the small room. The flower pot she held in her hand shattered when it hit the cold wooden floor. _

_Dahlia turned to her with sad eyes and looked down at the white sheets covering the body. Dragging her legs towards the bed, she peeled back the sheets and touched the cold, pale skin._

_ She dropped to her knee as she gasped and chocked. Not a word able to form, she dropped her head as tears hit the wooden floors. _

_There was only silence…._

_And silence opened the darkness in her heart._

_…_

* * *

The train shook on a railroad, causing Elina's sleeping figure to lean on to Gray's shoulder. "Hm…"

"Ah- Oi-" Looking at her relaxed look on her, Gray sighed and looked out the window. "Geez,"

"Are we there yet…?" Natsu weakly moaned.

"Aye!"

"Geez Natsu, you're weak!" Lucy laughed.

"Aye!"

"Natsu, come here. I'll make it feel better."

The corner of Gray's eye twitched as the others (Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Erza) sat in the same train as them. The group was on the way to slay a group of earth goblins… (I don't know… just made it up on the spot)

"Why did these guys come too?" He thought and looked at Elina, "Why did you agree to this, Elina?" Elina remained still as she slept with comfort and Gray could only let out another soft sigh and looked out the window. Lucy watched the two and lightly chuckled.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Nothing."

"You're weird…"

"Ah! Nee, Minna!" Lucy called out suddenly.

"What?"

"What kind of mage is Elina-san?" Lucy asked.

"Hm?"

"Well…"

"Didn't you see it yesterday? She did cause that explosion!" Happy asked.

"Eh? I couldn't see anything."

"It's pretty! A lot of people cry out in pain!"

"That's pretty?"

"Maa, you should see it for yourself. It matches her personality." Gray complimented.

"Aa, it can be beautiful and useful."

"Really? I think it can be quite troublesome." Everyone turned to Elina who was up rubbing the tiredness from her eyes and let out a long yawn.

"Elina!"

"You're awake!"

"Yeah, we just arrived." Elina got up from her seat and stretched her arms, "Let's get off, everyone."

Getting off the train, the group walked through the station, trying to figure out where to start. Elina took a long yawn and sighed, "I'm tired…"

"You slept on the whole ride here." Everyone thought. Elina glanced around and spoke out.

"Hm? Where's Natsu?"

"EH?"

"No way-" Everyone turned to see the departing train taking away a motion sick Natsu.

"W-Wait~!" They heard him yelled. Elina laughed and pointed at the train.

"Ah! Natsu got taken away."

"Again?!"

"As always, he's weak on vehicles," Elina said.

"I'll go get him," Happy said before he went after the train.

"Okay, we'll be going ahead, Happy." She told him.

"Aye!" Elina shrugged and turned to the group.

"Okay, everyone!" She pointed to the mountain in front of the station, "We're going up that mountain!" She turned and started heading towards the mountain.

"H-Hey! Elina!"

The group walked up the rocky pathway and kept their guard up on the crumbling ground.

"Is this really okay?" Lucy asked nervously.

"It's fine, fine. Just keep moving." Elina told her.

"Is it really?" Lucy asked looking down the edge of the road.

"Don't worry, Lucy." Gray told her. Lucy gulped and continued walking. After a few minutes, Lucy picked up her speed and caught up to Elina.

"Elina-san!"

"Hm? Elina's fine."

"Then, Elina. I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you."

"Aa, nice to meet you, Lucy." Elina smiled, "How do you like Fairy Tail so far?"

"It's amazing! Although, the fights are something…" Elina laughed and patted her back.

"Don't worry! You'll get used to it!" She told her.

"H-hai…" The two walked together in silence for a while until Lucy spoke again, "Elina?"

"What?"

"I heard you worked at the Guild when you were really young. Why?"

Elina looked at Lucy, then began to think about it as she held her chin.

"Hm…" Elina looked at Lucy again and smiled, "I wanted money!"

"Eh?"

Suddenly, Gray lightly whacked the back of Elina's head with a chop. "Quit saying that crap, Elina. You're making yourself sound like a bad person." Elina looked back at Gray with a soft smile.

"It's not a lie."

"But it's not the truth!" Elina's smile dropped and she sighed.

"Mou~ you need to lighten up for a bit, Gray." She mumbled, "You're too stiff in the shoulder-" Elina halted suddenly and her eyes narrowed.

"What-"

"Shh" Elina put a finger to her mouth signaling for silence. She got down on one knee, putting her hand on the ground listening to the movement. "It's fast."

"What is?"

Before Elina could answer, the ground shook vigorously and cracked. The ground shattered and carved in a great scar in to the mountains. The earth shattered below everyone's feet and they began falling towards a dark abyss.

"Kya~!" Lucy screamed. Elina twisted her body in midair and pushed off a boulder flying towards Lucy. Grabbing her hand, Elina pulled Lucy close to her.

"Hold on!"

"Elina! Lucy!" She turned to Gray and Erza. Gray reached out to them.

"Gray, Erza-" She tried to grab his hand, but a sudden presence flew in between them and threw Elina and Lucy further down the mountain.

"Ah-Elina!" Gray yelled.

"Lucy!"

Elina turned, protecting Lucy from harm and waited for the harsh and solid impact of the ground. Holding on to Elina for her dear life, Lucy shut her eyes.

* * *

_"Lucy!" _

_"Lucy!"_

Weakly opening her eyes, Lucy looked up to Elina. "Lucy!" Elina yelled, her hair all over the place with a few cuts and scratched on her.

"Elina…?"

"Are you okay?" Lucy sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm fine, can you stand?" Lucy nodded "That's good," Lucy looked around.

"Ah! Where's Erza and Gray?!"

"We got separated from them." Elina got up and looked around the dark tunnels in the mountain. "We should get going, we need to find them." Elina started heading first, "Don't let your guard down."

"Yeah." Lucy got up and followed Elina.

The two walked through the tunnel in silence as they took turns and curves. After a good ten minutes, Lucy cut the silence again…

"Elina."

"Hm?"

"What type of magic do you use?" Elina glanced back at her.

"Eh? Nothing special," She replied to her, "I only use my magic when it's necessary-" Elina came to a sudden halt.

"Hm?" What's wrong?"

A dark purple ward circled her arm and a black scythe drew out of her hand. Gripping the handle of the scythe, Elina turned on her heel and swung the scythe towards Lucy.

"Hii-!" Lucy ducked down in time and the scythe sliced through a beast behind her. Lucy's eyes widened and turned to the beast.

"That was close," Elina sighed.

"Warn me next time!" Lucy screamed at her.

"Sorry," Lucy looked at the scythe.

"You use re-equip magic like Erza?"

Elina shook her head, "Not exactly." She pulled up her sleeve and Lucy's eyes widened. Elina revealed that the scythe was coming out of her hand, as it was still attached to Elina's arm (Almost like Verloren's scythe in 07 ghost). There were dark tattoos wrapped around her arm that gave off an ominous feeling to them.

"D-does that hurt?"

"No" Elina put her arm down letting the scythe retract in to her arm and the tattoos vanished as well. "Let's get going." Elina said before heading forward.

"Ah- wait!" Lucy stayed close to Elina's side, keeping an close eye around her surroundings. Elina remained silent as she kept listening to the earth's vibrations through her movements, trying to find her comrades. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about the territory of the earth goblins.

"Where are these goblins?" She thought, "In this nest, there should be more crawling around…" She closed her eyes, as the vibrations allowed her to see where each pathway led too.

_"So that's the rumored scythe of Verdlord."_

Elina stopped suddenly and opened her eyes.

_"Let me see what else you can do with that."_

Lucy stared at Elina worried, "Elina?" She called out.

Again, the black scythe drew out of Elina's arm and she turned towards Lucy swinging it at her head. Lucy ducked, letting the blade carve in the cave wall

"Eh- Elina?!" Lucy looked up and saw a hazy dullness in her eyes. Her eyes widened, "Eh- No way…" Elina pulled out her scythe and swung again.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows

_**Here's Chaper 3! Sorry for the late update!**_

_**I do not own Fairy tail, only my OCs.**_

_**Thank you for thoes who have followed or favorited my story!**_

_**Thank you for reading and Please review and I'll try to update sooner!**_

_**-CTS TT-TT**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Shadows**_

"_Please let me join this guild!" the young girl exclaimed to Makarov._

_Everyone stared at the strange girl. Makarov stared at the girl's eyes and saw her eyes were full of determination. The same eyes her brother had when he first came here. Putting down his beer mug, he turned to the girl._

"_Anyone is welcome here!" He said with a smile, "But, you're still a bit young to work-"_

"_I can do anything! Do not worry!" The girl stated._

"Eh- Elina?!" Lucy looked up and saw a hazy dullness in her eyes. Her eyes widened, "Eh- No way…" Elina pulled out her scythe and swung again.

Lucy dodged in time and quickly took out a key.

"Open up! Gate of the bull! Taurus!"

Taurus appeared in front of her and blocked the scythe.

"Taurus! Don't hurt her! She's possessed!"

"Understood! Lucy-san! I'll protect you and your nice body!"

"Just don't hurt her…" Lucy ordered, but Taurus was thrown back in to the cave wall and knocked out cold in three seconds flat. "Weak…" She looked up and saw Elina staring at her, "E-Elina…" She stepped back in to the wall. Elina stepped forward and raised her scythe to attack. Lucy shut her eyes.

"Elina!" Lucy opened her eyes and saw Gray standing between the two, blocking her scythe.

"Gray!"

"What are you doing, Elina?" Gray stared in to her eyes, "You're still inside aren't you? Wake up already." Elina pulled back and raised her scythe again. But she turned swinging down her scythe to the presence hiding behind them. Letting out a deep sigh, Elina stood up.

"You're the one, playing that strange sound." The scythe vanished again and Elina glanced around.

"Well done, Elina Faust." A cloaked figure appeared across from her, "Well expected from Alastor's daughter."

Elina glared at the man, "Who are you?"

"Now, don't make that face, you'll ruin the looks you've received from your mother."

"Shut up," Elina hissed.

Shadows around her darkened and shot out from the ground. But the man smirked and raised his hand summoning a mass amount of earth goblins. Elina easily slayed through all the goblins with just shadows.

"You rely too much on the shadows."

"Don't underestimate me!" Elina put her hand out as a green ward surrounded her. From the ground, roots shot out surrounding the man grasping on to him, "This is my domain." The man stood there with ease and raised his arms instantly causing the roots to dry out or rot in their place. Elina's eyes widened. The man laughed and put his hand out.

"Raise, Devils helmet!" Long stems shot out blooming dark blue flowers all around the group.

"Wolf bane." Elina glared at the man, "Gray! Lucy! Don't touch these-"

"Just burn these!" Natsu stood in front of Elina, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" The flowers were turned to ashes.

"Idiot!" Elina yelled.

"Eh-"

"Cover your mouth! Hurry!" Elina yelled at the group. Putting her hand out towards the smoke, her eyes glowed purple as another magic circle appeared, "Dark magic: Black hole," and in a quick second, the smoke and dust was sucked in to her palm.

Elina looked and saw the man was gone. Sighing deeply, she put her arm down, "It's safe now."

"What was-" Elina turned and punched Natsu in the gut.

"Idiot! Those were Wolf banes! They're highly toxic! I warned you about them before!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Gray walked over to Elina.

"Are you okay, Elina?"

"Aa, sorry." She turned to Lucy, "Are you uninjured, Lucy?"

"Eh- I'm fine." Elina deeply sighed and brushed back her bangs.

"Sorry…" She looked around. "Where's Erza?"

"She's still missing."

Elina nodded, "She's an S-rank wizard. She should be able to find us soon." Elina looked around the tunnels.

"What happened to you, Elina?" Gray asked.

"I blacked out after hearing a sound of a flute. That man, he seems to using these goblins and creating a lair in here."

"Who was that guy?" Natsu asked.

"Ulric Evens." She spoke his name in a harsh voice, "He's an leader of an Dark Guild."

"That means…"

"Such a simple task turned in to an S-rank request." Elina sighed and shook her head, "What a pain."

Elina kept walking in front of the group as she kept listening to the earth around her. She took a deep breath letting her shadow seep in to small spaces and cracks of the earth. Closing her eyes, she let her vision sink in with the shadows.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and glare darkened on her. She put her hand out.

"Sorry, I'll be heading ahead. We don't' have much time." She said.

"Eh-"

"Gray, follow the shadows. They'll lead you to the lair." Elina told him.

"What- oi-" But Elina sunk in to the ground and her presence vanished, "Ah- Geez." Gray looked down and turned to the others, "Come on, we need to catch up to Elina."

"What!? She went on by herself! No fair!" Gray looked ahead.

"It seems things are about to get out of hand…"

Erza slashed and slayed every goblin in front of her, but kept her eyes on the man in the middle of the group.

"Who is that man?" She questioned. As much as she wanted to advance towards the man, there were too many goblins in front of her, "Damn it-"

Suddenly, the shadows darkened and sprouted out, slaying all the goblins in the way. Erza's eyes widened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Elina rose from the shadows and turned to Erza with a smirk.

"Elina!"

"Are you okay, Erza?" she asked.

"Yeah, good timing."

"Thanks, but we can't let our guard down here."

"Aa," The two turned to Ulric. Elina was the first to step out.

"This is it, Ulric Evens." Elina put her hand out, letting the shadows pull out a scroll. "Give up now or I will not hold back this time." Ulric stared at the mage and just laughed.

"What is funny?" Erza asked stepping up.

Ulric covered his mouth and stood up, "Now," He stepped forward putting his arms out, "Let's the show begin!" A magic circle surrounded him and vines and plants began to sprout form the ground. Tall white trees with long pale branched with black leaves and dark violet fruit grew up. Flowers bloomed presenting them self with poisonous color and sharp jiggered teeth, "Welcome to Hades' garden." Elina stood still, unshaken by the change of her surroundings. She took a step forward and put her hand out.

"Erza," she spoke, "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Erza equipped herself with dual swords and ran forward slashing every plant and flower in front of them.

"Is that an good idea?" Ulric grinned. Pollen and gas released from the plants, but Elina stepped forward absorbing it all in to the black hole. "Oh?"

The two continued down towards Ulric with their teamwork, but no matter how many plants were slayed, more grew from the ground.

"Che," Elina hissed as the two female wizards had their back towards each other.

"There's no end! We'll run out of magic before we even reach him." Erza informed.

Elina looked down at the scroll and sighed, "Erza, get back." Erza stepped back as ordered, Opening the scroll, Elina began reading the inscriptions. "To the souls of the seven seas, I call out to high gods! Heed by order, grant my wish." The scroll began to glow, "Throw off the darkness, destroy the wanderers in the way! Bestow me with the Trident of Shiva," Throwing one hand up, a black trident appeared above her. Elina threw her hand down, "Strike! Trishula!" The trident shot down at the garden of Hades and erupted the place in to a blaze. The ground shook vigorously causing some boulders to drop down and crack the ground. Elina sucked away the poisonous gas and dust rose in to the air in to her palm and rolled up the scroll.

"Did that do it?" Erza questioned. Elina took a heavy breaths and looked through the flames.

"Yeah…"

"Not at all." The two gasped and their eyes went wide as the flames vanished with more carnivorous looked down at them with a grin.

"No way… after taking a hit with Trishula… there's still so many…"

Ulric stood in the middle with a grin, "Hades' garden is endless! As long as I have enough lives to supply the life here, I'm invincible!"

"Lives…?"

Ulric maniacally grinned at the two, "Of course, look." Elina glanced around her surroundings once more and saw traces of people in the tall white trees. Her eyes widened even more in shock, "I've been collecting people from the village!"

Elina's eyes narrowed and glared at the man, "You…" Elina summoned her scythe, "Unforgivable…" She suddenly froze and dropped on to one knee, chocking out blood in to her hand. Her body slow became numb and she felt blood trickle down from her eyes.

"Elina…!" Erza gasped.

"Already at your limit, Elina C. Faust." Ulric sneered. Elina glared at the man and got up on her feet with the help of her scythe, "No use," Ulric flicked his hand. The ground shook and below Elina, black roots shot out throwing back in to the wall.

Erza jumped back and dodged, slashing at the plants coming at her, but being out numbered, she was grasped by the vines of the carnivorous plant and lifted from the ground.

"Give up, Fairy Tail!"

"Shatten Krallen!" Elina slammed her scythe in to the ground and large spikes of shadows shot out from the ground ripping the plants apart. Erza landed on the ground as she was freed. Elina ran towards the opened lanes leading towards Ulric and jumped up towards him. Before Ulric could even move, shadows grasped his legs, with long dark nails digging in to his leg, "This is the end, Ulric!" Elina swung down her scythe to end it all.

It all happened in a slick second. The scythe vanished in to thin air, a loud and clear thud and crack was heard. Erza's yelled out Elina's name again with wide eyes. Elina was thrown back deep in to the wall and she chocked painfully feeling a sharp pain ripple through her body.

Ulric smirked and summoned the black roots again, aiming towards Elina.

"Die!"

"Elina!"

Immediately, the whole garden was frozen with a thick layer of ice covering everything. Natsu acted quick and attacked Ulric.

"Karyuu no yokugeki!"

Ulric dodged his fist and jumped back. Lucy ran to Erza's side to help her.

"Elina!" Gray caught her and set her down, "Elina, are you okay?!"

Elina looked at Gray with weak eyes and watched as half of her vision started to get consumed with darkness. She took Gray's arm and whispered in a raspy voice.

"What?" Gray leaned in closer to hear what she whispered.

"…run… Gray."

She whispered before the shadows fully consumed her vision.


	4. Chapter 4: Bounded by the Shadows

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

**Again...**

**I do not own Fairy tail or the Characters! Only my OCs.**

**I'll try to update quicker!**

**Please try to review or comment!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**CTS TT-TT**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Bounded by the shadows_**

Everything was pitch black, silence filled the hollow darkness and echoed the slightest sound made by movement.

Elina opened her eyes and immediately shot her head up catching the attention. Glancing around the endless abyss, she found herself restrained by the shadows, half of her body already sinking within the shadow. Her eyes widens and She looked up to the figure looking down at her with a malicious grin.

"Hey, brat!" It was a male, pale white skin, messy dark black hair and red eyes; black horns from his forehead and a long black nails. He was dressed all in black.

Elina glared at hissed at the figure, "Verdlord…"

The grin on Verdlord grew and he turned to her. "Bingo!" walking over to her, he kneeled down and smirked, "Long time no see, Brat!" Elina immediately struggled on the restrains and pulled forward. Verdlord laughed and shook his head, "No use, you can't escape!" Elina ignored him and continued to struggle. Dropping his smirk, Verdlord grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head up to meet his eyes. Elina let out a painful yelp and winced. Glaring down at her, Verdlord hissed darkly at her, "Quit fighting, you'll never be free." He gripped tighter, "Don't worry; I'll kill your friends quickly." He released her hair and opened a window showing Gray, "And I'll start with him."

Elina's eyes widened and clenched her teeth.

"…run… Gray."

* * *

"…run… Gray."

His eyes went wide; Gray turned and jumped away, dodging a shadow. A maniacal laugh was let out by Elina as she slowly got up with the shadows around her dancing around her like a barrier

"Finally…" Elina looked up with blood shot eyes, the white of the eye all black now. With a wide grin, she grasped the scythe and turned to the group, "This girl's body is mine!" She laughed.

Lucy felt a jolt of fear run down her back, "E-Elina…? What's going on?"

"Verdlord…" Gray muttered, "The demon residing in Elina took over her."

Verdlord raised his scythe and smirked, "Yeah, finally I got hold of this brat's body," He laughed, "Now's she's nothing but a trapped soul!" Gray glared at the demon controlling Elina's body and stepped forward.

"Elina!" He yelled, "What the hell are you doing letting him take over you!" Verdlord raised an eyes at him.

"No use, she can't do anything! She's out of strength-"

"You can hear me right?!" Gray continued to yell, "You're a Fairy Tail wizard! Fight his back!" There was no response, "Elina!"

"Shut up!" Shadows sprung out attacking him, but Gray dodged them barely in time. "I'm telling you it's no use!"

* * *

_"Elina!" _

Elina looked up from the darkness and pulled on the shadows. The shadows were sinking in to her skin, sealing her tight in place. Her strength suddenly dropped and she dropped her head forward in aggravation.

"Damn it…" She spatted, "Damn it!"

_"Oh, great ruler, Verdlord."_

Elina's eyes widened at the voice.

_"Finally you have awakened!"_

She turned to the window.

Ulric approached Verdlord and got down to his knees, bowing to the demon. Verdlord looked down at him and raised an eye.

"Who are you?"

"I am but a humble servant, my lord." Ulric introduced himself, "Master Hiver has sent me to aid you." Elina gasped.

"Hiver?!"

"Hiver? Oh, that guy…" Verdlord narrowed his eyes, "Your mission?"

"To awaken you from your vessel, my lord."

"Then-" There was a swift sound of movement. Elina's eyes widened in horror as she watched Ulric's body fall forward, his head joins his body the solid cold ground rolls to the side on to the cold dirt ground. Shutting her eyes, she looked away but she heard Verdlord laugh echo through the darkness, "There's no need for you!"

* * *

While Verdlord was distracted, the others retreated to create a plan. Lucy grasped her shoulder feeling herself shake uncontrollably.

"W-what was that?" She asked again, "T-that wasn't Elina… was it?" Everyone looked at the new Fairy Tail member, then turned to Gray for an explination. Gray sighed and glanced back.

"Verdlord was a demon sealed inside Elina when she was born. I'm not sure why and how, but her abilities to control shadows came from him." Gray explained. Lucy looked up.

"Is there a way to help her?"

Gray nodded, "Verdlord only took control of her body. Elina's still in there hearing and seeing everything." Gray got up, "This isn't the first time this happened." He looked back to where Verdlord was. "I'm going to call out to Elina one more time."

"Eh?! That's reckless!"

"It will work." Gray told Lucy, "Elina can still take back her body." He glanced at his comrades and smirked.

* * *

Elina remained still in the darkness, looking down at the darkness slowly swallowing her. Whatever energy she had left was already gone and left her to dangle and sit.

"Too bad, Alina!" She heard Verdlord cackle with madness, "All you can do is watch your child suffer now!"

Elina bit her lip and felt frustration on herself.

"Elina!" Her eyes widened and she looked at the window, "Elina! You can hear me! I know you can!" Gray yelled at her. He took slow steps walking towards her. "What are you doing?! Fight back already."

"Gray… what are you doing…?"

"Fool, I already told you, the brat can't do anything!"

* * *

Verdlord held his scythe tightly and grinned. "Maa, you saved me the trouble of finding you." His grin widened, his eyes wide like a maniac, "I'll kill you slowly."

"Geez, are you asleep, Elina?" Gray glared at her, "Wake up!" Verdlord ran towards Gray and threw down its scythe aiming at his head. Gray quickly put his hands out creating a shield.

"Shut up!"

"Elina!"

"Give up!"

The shield shattered in to pieces and Gray was thrown back in to the walls of the cave. The shadows sprouted out and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him to the wall. Gray let out a painful choke and grabbed the shadow. Verdlord howled with laughter as he approached the ice mage. He stared at Gray with an maniacal wide eyes and a wide grin.

"E-Elina… you-" Verdlord stepped forward and through his fist in to Gray's gut, making Gray release another painful choke.

"Do you still believe the brat can stop me?" he asked, "Give up, she can't do anything."

"Shut up." Gray hissed. He threw a deathly glare at Verdlord and spatted, "Elina wouldn't let someone take over her easily." His grip on the shadow tightened, "She's a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Verdlord's grin grew, "Heh? Really? Then," Verdlord raised his scythe over his head, "Do you still believe she can stop me now?" Gray's glare remained unchanged, "Die."

"Gray!" Natsu suddenly stood in front of Verdlord and took a deep breath.

"Karyuu no houkou!" He shot out at Verdlord. A painful yell was let out by him and he jumped away from the dragon slayer. He hissed as he suffered third degree burns, with the smell of burnt flesh and blood filling the air.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"We have no choice!" Natsu yelled back, "We have to beat Elina out of him!"

"Don't forget she feels the pain too!"

Verdlord glared at the arguing wizards and slammed down his scythe, "Die!" He growled. Black shadows shot towards the two in multiple directions creating no way of escape. Gray quickly put his hands together.

"Ice make: Lance!" Ice lances shot out blocking the shadows from hitting them. But the shadows deflecting off the lances, directing themselves towards the two. Gray jumped back dodging and avoiding the attacks the best he could. Natsu was thrown back, crashing in to the wall. "Na-" Gray suddenly felt the air in his lungs vanish and his words were caught in his throat. He turned to Verdlord victoriously grinning with maniacal eyes. He swung down the scythe.

"Dead end!"

Blood splattered on the ground, but Gray remained staring at Verdlord with widen eyes, the blade was stopped nearly a centimeter away from his head. Verdlord's grin dropped as he looked down to find a shadow impaling him through the stomach.

"What-" The shadow pulled out of him and wrapped around the left arm, "B-brat… you-" The shadow tighten around his arm causing him to drop the scythe; his arm twisted, revealing an inscription tattooed in with black ink, "H-how…"

* * *

Elina sat in the shadow grasping Verdlord's arm. She looked up at him with a smirk, "Sorry for the wait, Gray, Natsu…" The inscription on her arm slowly began to glow red and drip down in to the shadow. The red color spreads out throughout the darkness, forming a pattern like a net. The red ink shot out in a snake like form, biting in to Verdlord arm, holding a tight grasp on him.

"Let go!" Verdlord struggled out of Elina's grasp, but only to be bounded by the red net. Verdlord growled and pulled on the red net, but his struggles were futile. Elina pulled herself out of the darkness and this time held a victorious smirk on her face.

"Your loss, Verdlord," She stated walking over to him, "You can't get out of the bindings of Loki." She smiled sweetly at him, "So stay put and rested."

Verdlord threw a glare at her, "Shut up! You useless brat!" He yelled, "You will burn in hell, just like your mother and father!" his yells began to turn into maniacal laughter, "Maybe you can end up like your dear brother!"

Elina stared at the demon with a frown and sad eyes. She got down to him and sighed. She put her hand out, "Good night, Verdlord." Elina snapped her fingers and watched Verdlord sink in to the darkness.

"Curse you, Elina C. Faust! Curse you and your bloodline!" Verdlord yelled one last time before being taken in to the darkness.

* * *

Outside of the body, the shadows either vanished or were drawn back in to Elina's body. The garden of the black trees and carnivorous plants crumbled and withered away to nothing but dust, leaving the bodies of people. Gray turned to Elina as the last of the shadows vanished in to thin air. The inscription in her arm slowly faded back from the bright red color to the motionless black ink. Gray walked over to Elina and waited for her eyes to be opened.

Elina slowly opened her eyes, revealing that they were no longer blood shot or maniacal looking. She looked up at Gray with a weak smile and fell forward. Gray quickly stepped forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Gray helped her down on to her knees and sat in front of her.

"Are you okay, Elina?" He asked.

"Y-yeah… sorry… Gray," She coughed painfully, spitting out clumps of blood on to the ground. Due to the lack of magic, her wounds weren't healing. She lifted her head and winced before asking, "Where's everyone? Are they okay?" She asked, "What about Natsu-" She winced again, coughing more blood in to her hands.

"Calm down, you need to worry about yourself, Elina." Gray observed the visible wounds. Aside from the large cut on her stomach gushing out blood, she was bleeding from her head and shoulder. Her body completely covered in bruises (probably with a few broken bones) and she had the burns on her upper left arm, hand and leg.

"Gray…" Elina spoke softly, "I…" She glanced at the body of Ulrics and cringed, "I killed him… I-"

"Don't." Gray cut in, "Don't do this to yourself." He wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her in to his chest, "That wasn't you, it's not your fault." He told her and kept repeating that over and over to her.

Elina rested her head on Gray's shoulder as she listened to his words. She felt her body shake in fear, thinking what could have happened. She could of killed her friends… or hurt a innocent human being.

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault." She shut her eyes and tried to believe his words.


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

_**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, but here's the new chapter!**_

_**I promise to update soon!**_

_**Again, I do not own fairy tail or the characters!**_

_**And please review/comment!**_

_**-CTS TT-TT**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: …Confessions_**

"Elina? Oi, Elina! You awake?" Gray called out, knocking on Elina's inn room door, "Elina?" He reached to the door knob and found the door unlocked, "Oi." He looked inside to see the room empty, but there were evidence she was here, "Hm? Where did she go?"

* * *

Placing down a large bowl, Elina let out a satisfied sigh and leaned against her chair, "Thanks for the meal," Elina said taking a sip of her tea. Lucy stared at the huge amounts of plates and bowls on the table and on the ground surrounding them. A few moments before, She was pulled out by Elina and Erza to eat breakfast at a nearby restaurant. Now she's surrounded by mountains of empty plates.

"Uwa~ she eats more than Natsu…" Lucy thought.

"How do you feel, Elina?" Erza asked. "Have your wounds healed?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I replenished by magic."

"That's good."

"Are you okay?" Elina asked Erza.

"Yeah, my injuries weren't serious."

"I see. What about you, Lucy?" Lucy felt surprised that she was worried.

"O-oh! I'm fine! Don't worry about it, Elina!" Lucy assured her.

"I see, that's good. I apologize back there." Elina said with a small frown, "As a S-rank wizard and Fairy Tail member, I failed to protect you."

"No, really. I'm fine. I should be sorry for not being able to help much." Lucy felt relief, "She's really a nice person…" She thought.

Elina sighed and got up putting down a large sum of money on to the table, "I have to go now," she told the two.

"Eh?"

"Where, Elina?" Erza asked.

"My next mission," Elina replied, "I was asked by Master."

"Now?" Lucy asked, "Aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Elina flashed a smile and picked up her back, "Tell Gray and Natsu I'll meet them at the guild in a few days."

"Tell me yourself."

Without a surprise, Elina turned to Gray and sighed.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked still in a serious tone.

"That's confidential," Elina said with a smirk. She patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, it'll be nothing."

With that, she left ahead. Stepping out, she glanced at the little girl standing at the door.

"Did you wait?" She asked, "Dalia?"

The doll like girl pouted at her with narrowed eyes. "You're late, Elina."

Elina laughed lightly and patted her head, "Sorry, you should have come in if you were waiting."

"Hmph, you know I don't like crowded places." Dalia scoffed. Elina laughed lightly, "The people were returned to the village," She said changing the topic, "And, Ulric's body was missing."

Elina's eyes narrowed, "I see," She looked up at the mountain, "Was it them?"

"Yes. There isn't much evidence, but obviously they are involved." Dalia conjured. Elina just signed and brushed back her bangs.

"Such a pain," Elina muttered. Dalia took out three books and scrolls from the small bag she carried.

"Here."

"Thanks. Can you get home on your own?"

"Don't underestimate me, Elina."

"Hai hai," Elina patted her head once more, "I'll be going then."

* * *

~A week later…

* * *

"I'm back!" Elina yelled opening the doors. She entered the guild with her clothes slightly tattered and new injuries on her arms and shoulder. Neverless, she greeted everyone with a warm smile.

"Welcome back!" Everyone greeted her.

"Hey, Elina!" Macao greeted.

"Welcome back!" Romeo greeted.

"Elina!" Gray waved at her.

"Hey," Elina smiled and waved back. Suddenly, she dropped on to her knees holding her stomach.

"Elina?" Gray immediately ran over to her, "What's wrong?" he asked frantically, "Elina!"

"-ood…"

"Eh?"

"Do you have anything to eat?" Elina looked up and dropped on to the ground, "I didn't eat anything for the past week…"

"Ha?!" Gray yelled.

* * *

**Happy: And then!**

* * *

Again, Elina was surrounded by a mass mountain of plates and bowls. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she leaned against her chair, "Thanks for the food."

"Why didn't you eat for a whole week?" Gray asked.

"Haha!" Elina laughed, "Well, I was working and every time I got to rest I ended up sleeping skipping each meal," she explained scratching the back of her head.

"What were you doing?"

"Confidential things." Elina chugged down a whole bottle of wine.

"Hey!"

Putting the bottle down, Elina got up with her face slightly flushed by the alcohol, "Thanks for the food, Mira!" Mirajane smiled and waved back.

"Glad you're feeling better." Elina staggered over to the job board and looked around.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked walking over to her.

"Looking for another job," Elina simply replied not looking at him.

"You just came back, you should rest."

"I'm fine," Elina took a job offer from the board, "Mira, I-" Gray took the job offer out of her hand and placed it back on the board, "Hey! What are you-" Gray pushed her towards the out door.

"Come on, we need to get some air." He told her catching everyone's attention.

Gray dragged her out to Magnolia South Gate Park.

"H-hey~ Gray! What's gotten in to you?" Elina asked. Gray turned to her.

"I should be asking you that." He retorted, "What's bothering you? Why are you drinking till you're drunk? You shouldn't even be drinking!"

"Eh~?!" Elina whined, "I'm not drunk~" She said swaying side to side.

"Not very convincing in that tone," Gray said.

"Putting that aside, where's your clothes, Gray?" Elina suddenly asked.

Gray looked down found himself only in his boxers again, "Ah! Damn it!" Elina let out an uncharacteristic laugh and grinned.

"Mou~ you haven't changed at all~" Elina said in a childish tone, "How do you lose your clothes so easily?" She jumped on to a rock, balancing her drunk self. Gray sighed and stared at his dear friend.

"Hey, what happened to you?" He asked, "It's unlike you to get drunk…"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit." Gray took her hand and pulled her down, "You never were good at telling lies, so don't think you can fool me now." Elina looked up at Gray and sighed. Leaning forward, Elina rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as she listened to his heart beats.

"You're so warm, Gray…" She spoke in a soft tone, "Hard to believe you're an ice mage…" she giggled.

"Oi."

Elina looked down at the ground, feeling the tipsiness wearing off slightly.

"It's been five years now…" she said in a sad tone. She let out a small sniff and shut her eyes. Suddenly let out sobs and tears dropped from her.

Gray's eyes widened as he remembered the date. Immediately, everything made sense. Five years… it's been five years since Elina fell apart completely, nearly killing herself.

Deeply sighing, Gray patted her back and looked down. He said nothing and waited for Elina to stop crying and to calm down. After a few minutes, the sobs stopped but Elina held on to Gray.

"… Gray…"

"Hm?"

"…I feel sick."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Gray sighed deeply, "You drank way too much…" He looked back to Elina as she was being carried on his back, "Do you feel better?"

"…a bit…"

"That's good," Elina looked up at Gray.

"Thank, Gray. And sorry…"

"What are you saying?" Gray said glanced back at her again, "We're friends, aren't we?"

A small smile formed on Elina's lips as Gray told her that and she nodded.

"Yeah…" She put her heard down and closed her eyes. Gray glanced back to Elina sleeping and gave a smile to her.

"Geez… I really love you… Elina." He whispered. There was a small giggle from Elina.

"Me too," She mumbled. Gray's eyes widened.


End file.
